


Experimental Hair

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Demotivator, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A demotivator featuring Fraser





	Experimental Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Screen Cap from 01x01

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNg2exU1psg8Mj5CYGdC6ojrlkJGgrdo0bSElk73P13X60dnCpEsoZxW303Jl4v3Q?key=d3dGSWFoMncyS2tKOUxzSnRCZlp1cUtXTmFDeTBB&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
